


王国之光

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon's still a boy, Before Rhaenyra's Marriage to Laenor, But Rhaenyra wasn't completely against marrying him, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Rare Pairings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #雷妮拉/耿二，我流有毒配对#雷妮拉结婚前，伊耿以为他们会联姻#大概是高颜值姐弟的和睦对话？
Relationships: Rhaenyra Targaryen/Aegon II Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	王国之光

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Realm's Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358571) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328)



他的姐姐被誉为七国最美的少女，“王国之光”，而伊耿也对此深信不疑。雷妮拉刚刚受封龙石岛，阿莉森带着儿子一起前来拜访，希望促成他们两人的婚事。十六岁的雷妮拉此时正坐在窗台上读书，银金的长发直垂到腰间，身上穿着红褐色的丝绸衬裙与深紫的天鹅绒裙袍，领口与袖口装饰着金色的密尔蕾丝，洁白的珍珠纽扣从她胸前到小腹排成一列，手上戴着一颗方糖大小的钻戒。伊耿穿着一身河湾地款式的衣服，衬衣是刺绣龙纹的金色丝绸，衣袖宽大在手腕处收紧，外罩漆黑绸缎无袖背心，穿着黑色马裤和小皮靴。他趴在桌上，目不转睛地看着雷妮拉精致的侧脸，她小巧的鼻梁，柔软的银金色长发，纤细的脖颈与丰满的胸脯。

“母亲说我们会结婚，这是真的吗？”伊耿问。

雷妮拉抬起头来，对他笑了笑，半轻蔑半友好：“你才六岁，做不了我丈夫。”

“我不会一直都是六岁！”伊耿抗议道，“等我成年之后，我就能跟你圆房。”

“所以在这十年间我都要守贞吗？”

“我……你不用等这么久，我不用满十六岁也可以……”伊耿的脸红了起来。

雷妮拉叹了口气，合上书，拉着他坐到床沿上。

“我不是不想嫁给你。毕竟我们的血脉需要靠这种习俗来维持，我也希望我的孩子能姓坦格利安。”她对他说，“但即使你十二岁就跟我结婚圆房，那也是六年之后的事了，而我现在已经是个女人，再说我很可能要等更久。你有什么理由让我等那么久？”

“我……我有龙！”伊耿连忙说道，“阳炎跟我关系很好，将来我一定可以骑他。我们的孩子会是出色的驭龙者。”

“我叔叔戴蒙也有龙，而且他已经骑了很多年，也是个成熟的男人。”

“阳炎一定会比克拉科休要好！”

“为什么？克拉科休身经百战。”

“学士们说阳炎将来会长得很大，而且大家都说他是最美的龙。就像你一样。”

雷妮拉被逗笑了：“你倒是挺会哄女人。”她捏了捏伊耿的脸，歪着头端详了片刻，“嗯……你应该会长成个英俊的男人。”

“没错，”伊耿抱住她的手臂，“我会很爱你，给你强壮的儿子和美丽的女儿，他们都会有自己的龙。你会成为最好的女王，我做你的王子。”

“王子？”雷妮拉挑起眉毛，“不是国王？”

“父亲不是立了你做继承人吗？”伊耿困惑地说。

“你自己不想做国王？”

“不太想……”他挠了挠后脑勺，“看起来好麻烦，好无聊。”

“七神在上，那这恐怕就不是你母亲想看到的了。”雷妮拉站了起来，“想不到我继母千方百计想把你送上王位，你自己却不想要。”

“把我……送上王位？”伊耿睁大了眼睛，“可你才是继承人啊？”

“的确，但不少人恐怕只觉得‘王后’这个词除了国王的妻子外不该有别的意思。”雷妮拉蹲下来，认真地看着伊耿，“如果我嫁给你，你真的愿意只做个亲王，不做国王？”

“我本来就该是亲王啊。”

“等你长大了，骑上阳炎，你愿意跟我和叙拉克斯一起在天上翱翔，巡游七国？就像伊耿和雷妮丝和维桑妮亚，杰赫里斯和亚莉珊？”

“愿意！”伊耿重重地点头。

雷妮拉笑了笑，飞快地吻了一下他的额头。

“你让我觉得嫁给你也是个不错的选择了，小弟。”她看起来十分满足地说，“不过你愿意是一回事，你母亲的想法和父亲答不答应又是另外一回事。待我看看能不能说服他们，我就考虑同意这桩婚事。”

“太好了！”伊耿开心地跳了起来，在她脸颊上落下一个吻，“我会非常，非常爱你的！”

“别急，这还要等父亲同意才有着落。现在你就好好当你的小王子，我好好当我的继承人吧。”


End file.
